improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett White
Brett Stephen White (born July 6, 1984) is an improviser from Murfreesboro, Tennessee and based in New York City. He performs on the improv teams Bad Data, Iron Ruckus and Daddy. He is a writer for the UCB Maude Team Thunder Gulch. He would like to continue performing with ImproVérité: The Documentary but can't seem to convince enough former cast members to do it. Brett was introduced to long-form improvisation on his second day living in New York when he saw Mother perform. He began taking classes at The Upright Citizens Brigade Theater in October 2006, where he met future teammates Katey Healy-Wurzburg, Matt Mayer and Jessica Wyant. He has studied improv under Ari Voukydis, Shannon O'Neill, Joe Wengert, Rob Riggle, Peter Gwinn, Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Porter Mason, Zach Woods, Nate Smith, Amey Goerlich, Brian Faas and John Frusciante. He has also studied sketch comedy under Chris Kula, Liz Cackowski and Neil Casey. Brett interned for The Late Show with David Letterman in the Fall of 2006 and worked for Wizard Entertainment as the associate editor for their conventions department. He was laid off in April 2009, but since Wizard is quite possibly the biggest joke/most sadistic company in the comic book industry, this was probably a good thing. Brett's comments on his blog about Wizard's shady practices lit up the comic book blogosphere over the following few days. He did not capitalize on that heat. Brett is obsessed with the comic book character Jamie Madrox, the Multiple Man (the leader of X-Factor.) He often wears a home made jacket sporting the emblem of the Multiple Man. During a Chris Gethard 501 class, Brett gleefully used an exercise on physical support to force the rest of his class to play his duplicates as he lived out his dream of being the Multiple Man. It was beautiful to watch. Brett has been drawn from audience lotteries on two occasions to perform onstage at the UCB Theatre. The first was with the The Golden Bullet Band, a detailed description of which can be read at their page. The other was on November 20th, 2008 during the annual 3 X 3 Tournament. Brett, Katie Cunningham and Conner McClure were drawn as Wildcard Team #3, which would go on to perform a seven minute set as BRETT WHITE. The team was named such due to the insane chanting of Brett's name from the crowd. Their suggestion was, of course, Brett White. BRETT WHITE narrowly missed placing in the top four and advancing that night with Castlemania! beating them by one vote. Songs Frequently Sung During Hot Spot * "Love Shack" by The B-52s * "Semi-Charmed Life" by Third Eye Blind * "My Neck, My Back" by Khia * "Ho" by Ludacris * "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls * The theme song to "Green Acres" Trivia * Afraid of aliens * Owns every single Oasis has ever released * Got his first gray hair in high school * Can order anything on the menu at Taco Bell and enjoy it Blogs Brett has too many blogs, only some of which he updates regularly. *Digsy Has A Blog! *The Damage Is Done: The Music of the Features *Yesterday's Special *Tales To Diminish Category: New York City Category: Performers